1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable seating, and more specifically to a dual-chair beach wagon that combines beach chairs to create a beach wagon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A beach wagon is very desirable for beach goers (families) who take lots of items from their car/house to the beach when packing for a day at the beach. Many families take large children's wagons loaded down with beach chairs, beach umbrella, towels, coolers, and beach toys etc. when packing for a day at the beach. The Dual Chair Beach Wagon concept consolidates the beach chairs and beach wagon into one multi purpose item that can reduce some of the many separate items families haul down to the shore.
Also, it would be desirable to have an item that reduces a beach wagon storage area needed in a family's vehicle. So many families have to deal with negotiating space to pack a wagon when packing it on a trip to the beach for the convenience of carrying all their beach items to the shore. The concept of a dual chair beach wagon reduces the storage of a beach wagon down to the storage area of two folded beach chairs.
Thus, a dual-chair beach wagon solving the aforementioned problems is desired.